beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Hikaru Hasama
is one of the main protagonists in the Metal Fight Beyblade anime. Appearance Hikaru looks about 12-14 years in age. She has blue hair. Her eyes are purple color. She wears a red jacket over a white T-shirt. She wears a pair of tan shorts and brown boots. Her gloves are white and go up to her wrists. Her belt appears to criss-cross over her shorts and she keeps her beyblade on her right hip. Personality Hikaru became such a cold, uninterested beyblader because other bladers kept destroying her hopes to be a good player in tournaments. When she was beaten miserably, she would break down crying while the other boy would just smirk. Her mother though, apparently ill, convinced her that she should never abandon and that determination is everything. After her defeat at the hands of Ryuga, Hikaru seems to have been so deeply traumatized by the event that she can't beybattle anymore. This is evident in her reaction in episode 73 when she is nearly struck by Tsubasa's attack while his dark side takes over. Though she used her beyblade again in episode 97 Synopsis Hikaru Hazama is a passionate beyblader who dreams of rising to the top by challenging strong bladers. She comes to Metal Bey City to challenge Gingka but Kenta replaces him and defeats her after being assisted by Benkei. It is shown that she will go through alot to help her friends as she was teriffied of beyblading since episode 51 but she used Aquario again in episode 97 to save Gingka. Anime Hikaru simply wanders around from place to place, defeating every beyblader who crosses her way. She became slightly interested when Benkei told her that she should challenge Gingka Hagane. However, since she did not know anything about the latter, she ended up thoroughly beating Kenta instead, because he had shown up claiming he was Gingka. She remained completely unfazed while she stripped him of all his Beypoints. He was the one to cry while she left the arena until he created his special move; Sagittario Flame Claw and defeated Hikaru. She battled Ryuga and was knocked out cold. She never got far in the battle with Ryuga, anyway. She has woken up and is now working for the WBBA with Gingka's father, Ryo. She has lost most of her battles in spite of her dream to become the #1 beyblader. Manga Beyblade Aquario 105F is Hikaru's Bey in the Manga series. Wind Aquario 100HF/S is Hikaru's Bey in the Anime. Gallery Beyblade: Metal Fusion Hikaru holding Aquario.jpg|Hikaru holding her Aquario Hikaru vs. Ginga.jpg|Hikaru vs. Kenta Hikaru about to get mad.jpg|Hikaru about to get mad Hikaru.jpg|Hikaru Hikaru Hasama.jpg|Hikaru Hikaru Hasama_2.jpg|Hikaru Kiharu.jpg|Hikaru Aquario's Challenge.png|Hikaru Hazama Hikaru.jpg|Hikaru Hikaru holding Storm Aquario.PNG|Hikaru holding her Storm Aquario 100HF/S fgtgtttggtgtt.jpg|Hikaru 14939-49.jpg|Hikaru doing her special move beyblade0015.jpg beybladeslaunches001.jpg|Hikaru VS Tsubasa beyblade0035.jpg Beyblade0059.jpg Beyblade: Metal Masters Opening2.PNG|Gingka and the others in the opening of season 2 Hikaru1.jpg Beyblades Wind Aquario 100HF/S: Hikaru Hasama starts off with Wind Aquario (Storm Aquario in the English dub) It is unknown what Hikaru's beast is as it only shows a big wave. But as Aquarius is the water bearer, it's beast could be the water itself. Beast/Special Moves * Trivia *She makes many appearances with Hyoma. *She resembles Ming-Ming. Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Beyblade Category:Beybladers